herofandomcom-20200223-history
Misty (Pokémon)
Misty is the tritagonist of the Pokémon franchise. Although Misty is the leader of the Cerulean Gym in the games, she left the Gym to her three older sisters prior to traveling with Ash in the anime. She was Ash's first female traveling companion. She first came across Ash when she accidentally fished him and his Pikachu out of a river while fishing for water Pokémon. Soon after this incident, Ash borrowed her bike, attempting to flee from a flock of wild Spearow. The bike was later charred by a Thundershock from Pikachu. Misty told Ash she would not leave him alone until he replaced the bike and committed to follow him on his journey, and the two soon became close friends. After retrieving her bike at the end of the Johto League Silver Conference, she returns to the Cerulean Gym and resumes her duties as the Gym Leader. As such, she is not ever featured as a character in the later seasons, only appearing in a few episodes and specials. She became a central character in Pokemon Chronicles, a spin-off to the Pokémon anime. She maintains her friendship with Ash and once greeted him when he returned to Pallet following a long stint in Hoenn. In the early episodes, Misty is depicted as having a wicked temper, stubborn temperament, and little patience. As the series progresses, however, she gradually shows herself to be kind and sensible. Although she regularly displays a somewhat romantic streak, Misty constantly reins in Brock when he becomes enamored with cute girls (style of Barbie dolls), often pulling him away by the ear. She has a slight rivalry with Ash, and she is also terrified of most Bug-type Pokemon. Misty aims to be a world-class Water-type Pokemon trainer despite her sisters' ridicule. Gallery Misty feels happy.jpg|Misty jumping. The mermaid Misty and the water Pokémon.jpg|Misty meets the Water Pokémon in her mermaid form. Misty has more Poké balls.jpg|Misty with two Pokeballs. Misty AG.gif|Misty in her new outfit. 1399096489148.png|Misty in her Goldeen Outfit. Misty's Swimsuit.png|Misty's Swimsuit. Misty's Green Swimsuit.jpg|Misty's Green Bikini. Misty06.jpg|Misty's Red Bikini. Haunter VS Kadabra.jpg|Misty and Brock transformed into dolls by Sabrina Cerulean Blues.jpg|Misty drowning mistbathing.jpg Misty Vs Jessie.jpg|Misty facing Jessie. Tentacool el.jpg|Misty standing up to Nastina. Similar Heroes *April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Series) *Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Princess Daisy (Super Mario Series) *Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Bridgette (Total Drama series) *Princess Leia Organa (Star Wars Series) *Princess Merida (Brave) Category:Pokemon heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Damsel in distress Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Merfolk Category:Singing Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Living Heroes Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Speedsters Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Supporters Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Monster Tamers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Bond Protector Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Comic Relief Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Harmonizers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Robot Chicken Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Envious Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Outright Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Dimwits Category:Femme Fatale Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Martyr Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Independent Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Warriors Category:Princess Warriors Category:Yellow Rangers Category:Blue Rangers Category:Pink Rangers Category:Green Rangers Category:Red Rangers Category:White Rangers Category:Black Rangers Category:Knights